Sometimes They Come Back
by Tenstar
Summary: AU story, someone comes back to tree hill and causes a lot of problems. Brooke faces a tough choice between two people she loves, who will she choose? sorry I'm bad at these little better summary inside
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is an AU verison of One Tree Hill, most of the years have been messed with due to adding a few new characters. It will be picked up from the start of the seventh season. I just want to kinda let people know that Jullian will not be the way that he has been in the actually show. I just had a great idea about what his character could have became with just some of his looks as well as the way he acted at the beginning.**

**Also I feel like I should give a little background into the characters that I have created, there only really three, two will be known throughout and one will make himself known sometime. However the two character are brother and sister, Joesph Gibson aka Joe and Hannah Waterman, they are just half brother and half sister. The reason why Hannah is with Joe will be known later on so don't worry about that.**

**Joe arrived during season two but really in my head he wouldn't have been seen until the school shooting. I kinda like the idea that he was in the room with Jimmy and that he had been in another school shooting before which costed him someone he cared about and almost his own self. However as you will be able to tell that he became friends with OTH gang, mainly Haley, Nathan and Brooke. He kinda didn't like Lucas due the way he treated Brooke(yes it will become clear that he is in love with Brooke) and almost every women he has been with. He started with his dad who was a software genius and made a lot of money with his company. Joe was a talented basketball player but really didn't have the heart to presue it after high school. In this world, he was the one that took the fall for Brooke cheating not Rachel and he refused to let Brooke tell the truth. He did get his GED in the end. He worked most as a bodyguard for the rich and famous after Brooke give him a job due to him taking the fall for her. They did date near the end of season 5(yeah that means no chase sorry but didn't really like that character, it felt weird to me) but it ended badly. if you want to image how he looks in my head he would have been played by Jensen Ackles.**

**As for Hannah, she is the sixteen year old sister of Joe, kinda a nice girl who is getting taken care of by her brother. There is a lot that has happened in her life which isn't great and will be talked about throughout the story. She didn't stay with Joe and his dad as she was their mother and her dad until a few months ago. She is a lesbian, it just made sense when planning this story for her to be that. Again if you want to image with she looks like think emily osment by with dark hair.**

**I was be using some flashback to explain some important moments with Joe and the OTH characters so don't worry if you get lost, just say what's up in a review and I will try to fix it to make it make better sense. Thank you for reading through this note, just thought it would help with the story now for the Prologue.**

**PROLOGUE**

**JOE POV**

I'm in my car heading to the one place that I never thought that I would be going back to. Not that I have any bad memories there or anything, more the fact that I didn't want to cause any trouble with a certain tree hill person. However now I need a place for me and my sister to be with people that can help her get through this. She has been through a lot in the past few years and I can't help but blame himself for what has happened. Why did I have to go to be with dad? Why didn't I vist it more? Why didn't I protect her for all the bad stuff in the world?

All those question have been going through my mind in the past week as she has been with me. I am used to traveling all over the place but that is no way for a sixteen year old to be spending their last few years of high school. The only place that I truly felt welcome was Tree Hill and that where I know that my sister should be. Even if things with my old friends weren't great the last time I spoke to them, they should understand why I have done this.

I haven't even had time to get a house in order for us to stay or anything, I am just planning to stay at a motel with my sister before I find a place for us to stay there. I really should call Haley and Nate, not sure how they will take me just turning up in town without even letting me letting them now. Luckly I need gas so I guess I will be able to make my call then. I just hope that my sister doesn't wake up when I am not the car, she hasn't been herself since she been with me. Not that I can blame her.

Good there a gas station, I pulled into the station as my sister clearly felt the bump as we stopped. "Joe, why are we stopping?" She asked me as I take off my seatbelt, "Are we there already? I mean I can't wait to see the famous Tree Hill that you always talk about. I bet it isn't as great as you make it out to me." She said in a smart ass way, she sticks out her touge to let me know she just messing with me.

"Well maybe not but everyone I knew from there has came back one time or another, even the famous and your ideal, Brooke Davis." I couldn't help but laugh as I said that, that girl is just like me as I think she has a crush on her too, she always buys anything with her face on it. She still doesn't believe that I knew or even dated THE Brooke Davis, she thinks I made it up to seem instersting for her.

"Yeah, yeah, like you know Brooke Davis, I mean you are not even in Lucas' Book." she said which may or may not be true, never read the book. Personally never liked Lucas for what he did with most of the females in Tree Hill, from what I hear from Skills, that didn't change too much when he got older. Although I heard that he married Peyton so maybe he has cooled down a bit, still doesn't mean I like him any.

"Like I said before, me and Lucas weren't that great of friends. Anyway I get fill up the tank, you want anything when I am in there." I ask as I head out of the car.

"No thanks, Joe." she said as she seemed to be about to put on her IPhone, still don't know why I get her that thing but then I do spoil her, that need to stop. I look at my car and man is it a beauty, If anyone has seen Supernatural they would know the car well, it's almost the extact same car as Dean drives, yeah I like that show but this car was my dad's. it's a 1967 Chevrolet Impala hardtop, black of course, only color that fits it to be honest. I filled the tank to the top before I head into the station. "$52.34, please." I head over $53 from my wallet and I get my change before I get back in my car.

I groan as I can hear that my sister has finally managed to work out how to hook up her IPhone to my car stereo as I get hear Kelly Charkson blasting out of my car. I get my phone out before I call Nathan, thinking it was best because I know that Haley really didn't like the way things ended between me and Brooke. I hear his voice on the other end of the line "Hey Joe, what's up?"

"Hey Nate, look really just calling to let you guys know that I am coming back to Tree Hill. I am not causing any trouble or anything, I just have other issues that means that I need to be in Tree Hill." I say trying not to sound like I am trying to start shit, I have heard about how things were with Nathan and Haley when he had his accident and the last thing I wanted to do was cause problems.

"Well that is kinda surprising given how things ended with you and Brooke. You do know that she is living here in Tree Hill too." He said as I knew that he was right.

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell is that?" Brooke threw some pictures at me and it was of me kissing some girl that I didn't even know. I remember what happened and I was about to explain what happened when she just looked me dead straight in my eyes "My mother was right about you, Joe."<em>

_Okay that's a low blow, Victoria doesn't know a damn thing about me. "Will you just let me explain what happen, Brooke before you start saying that shit."_

_"No, I don't want to hear it, Joe. I TRUSTED you, I was willing to put you ahead of my dreams, my career and my own mother and this is how you repaid me. You CHEATED on me, you son of bitch! Just get you fucking stuff and get out." I didn't know what to do, she has never once been like this with me, this is not what she thinks. "You should just go stay with your father because you have nothing going for you. You are just a bodygruad for haven sakes, do you have no dreams of your own."_

_Okay that does it, screw her. I put my fucking life back years because I took a fell for her and she throws that in my face. "Well maybe I just made a really stupid mistake with I was younger but trusting the wrong person. Oh bin my stuff for all I care." I leave the flat and slam the door behind me. I went there because my father had just died and now because of something that isn't my fault, I lost two very important people in my life in one day._

* * *

><p>"Yeah may not be the best if she knows but I understand if you want to tell her. This is something I need to do Nate, look if you really want to know then I'll tell you but not over the phone, okay? It's best if we do this to do in person." I hope he doesn't mind because I really don't want to say this over the phone. I look at my sister who just smiled for the first time in a week and I know that I am doing the right thing here.<p>

"Okay, man, I understand but let me run this by Haley first. I mean she was pretty anger about you hurting Brooke the way you did. She always thought you two were meant to be." that was kinda true, I know that if Haley knew that he had even talking to me that she wouldn't be pleased.

"Yeah sure, you have my number anyway, so just call when you talk it over with the wife." I say as I look over at my sister who was now getting annoyed at me being on the phone, I just roll my eyes as I say "Look I need to get back to something but call me back, Nate. It was good speaking to you either way."

"Yeah you too, I know that if they weren't mad at you, the guys would love to hear from you. Bye, Joe." I hang up the phone, I never quite understand why Nate had been there for me all those years, he was the only one that came to my dad's funeral, then again he was the only one that knew about.

I get back into the car as my sister smiles at me. "Tree Hill next stop." My sister seemed to be exticed about getting to tree hill, if only she knew what drama is going to happen there. God I don't even want to know what is going to happen there.

**TBC**

**A/N: Flashback are in Italics.**

**What will happen when Joe and Hannah end up in Tree Hill?**

**Will Brooke find out about this?**

**How will this effect the rest of Tree Hill?**

**Reviews are more then welcome.**


	2. Shoot To Thrill

**SHOOT TO THRILL **

**JOE POV**

So Tree Hill, a place that well many people always try to get away but they always come back, kinda fitting really for me to come back. Only place that felt home, maybe that why my father decide to stay her longer then anyone else. I was happy here for the most part. My Sister is still awake and really wants to go to the Clothes over Bros store in town but I have managed to talk her out of it. It was tough because she knows that Brooke may be there but that's the last thing I need for the moment.

Nathan called me not long after I called him, saying that Haley thinks I should come there before I head to a hotel and that they need to talk to me. They don't really know that my sister is with me, I don't think Haley actually met my sister. Well today is as good as time as ever, I can't just spring her on them like that, I pull into the driveway of their home and look at my sister. "Hey gonna give me a minute to talk to them, Han. I mean I understand if you don't want me to tell them but given how you have been around other guys, maybe they should know." I try not to worry her as she has been through a lot.

She smiles as I look a little confused "I understand, Joe, really I do. I can't help how I feel about men at the moment but you know I am trying, don't you?" She asks as if she is the one that is in the wrong, that just breaks my heart that she would ever think like that.

"I know, Han, and you are doing great, really you are. Nothing is your fault." I look at her as she smiles, I can tell she is pulling it on just for me and that she is really scared. I just wish that I could take all that fear away but I know that maybe I added to it by accident. "You have your phone if you need me, don't think twice to call me. I mean that." She just nods as I head to the door.

I knock on the door and I can't believe how worried that I am about this, I mean they were my friends, sure we had a little falling out but surely they would be there for my sister after I explain. Nathan was the one that answered the door. He smiled and shook her hand as he welcome me in. "Nice to see you but boy do you look like crap." Nate says as I laugh a little.

"Well being up for 36 hours will do that to a guy, Nate." Nathan looks a little confused at me at that comment so I better explain myself a little better. "Well kinda why I came to Tree Hill but it may be best for me to come in and talk to both of you guys about it." I smile as Nathan didn't look to pleased but I think he knew that it had to be bad for me to come here and call him after about a year of nothing between us.

"Yeah sure but I do need to warn you, Hales really didn't like the fact that you are coming back to stay. I know that she will try to talk you out of it." He said and well I can understand that but it was something I need to do. Nathan lead the way to the kitchen as I followed him. I wasn't really looking forward to Haley yelling at me as she did seem scary when she was mad. No joke, I hate being on most Tree Hill women's bad side, they must be something in the water. Nathan walks in as Haley was pulling something in the fridge. "Look who I found at our front door, Honey." He said as Haley just stared at me.

Jamie came running into the room to see what was happening, I can't believe how big he has gotten, last time I say him, he was just a baby. "Who's this, Mom?" he asked Haley which made both me and Nathan look a little worried about what Haley would say.

Haley smiled at her son before she answered him "Well that is an old friend of ours named Joe. I know you haven't met him but that is because he is kinda a idiot and did something that was really, really stupid." She actually hit the nail on the head with that, the kid looked a little confused but the kid smiled at me.

"My name is Jamie, Joe." he looked at me as he said that. I had to admit I could see both Nathan and Haley in him.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie" I smile as I shake the kid's hand before I smile and say "Well if you don't mind, me and your parents kinda need to catch up." The kid smiled before he went off up the stairs. I still don't know how they to have stayed together for as long as they have. I guess some couples are just meant to be.

"Look not to be rude or anything but why are you here, Joe? I mean I know that Nathan must have told you that Brooke is staying here with Julian, her boyfriend. I don't want to see her happiness ruined because of you." Haley said as I knew what it looked like. It wasn't the case, I had to come here, it was the only place I knew where my sister would be safe.

"Look I get why you are so worried about what Brooke may think and why I am here but I am not trying to cause any trouble." I see Haley roll her eyes and well it's starting to get a little annoying so maybe I should cut the chase. "I need to be here because I need somewhere that I know my sister will be safe. I am taking care of her now and I need somewhere were I have people that I trust. You see..." I need to tell then all that happened and all I know, it's going to be hard for me but I know that they won't tell anyone.

_It was great that I am finally managed to get enough time to surprise my mum and my sister with a visit. It's weird as I am driving up the street in my dad's car, even though years have gone by I still don't feel like I own this car. It feels like I am just borrowing it, I park the car on the street as I look and see that both my mum and her husband's car was in the drive. Me and Jake never got along, he seemed creepy to me but I guess maybe that why I choose to be with my dad. _

_I walk up the drive and knock on the door as my mum answer the door with a look of shock on her face. I knew that she wouldn't be be expecting me. "Joseph didn't expect to see you here, I was err just on my way out" She said as I get a little confused, she didn't look like she was going away. _

_"Well just point me to Han and I'll hang out with her until you get back." I say with a smile on her face. I tried to walk in by she kinda stops me from getting in the door. _

_"Hannah is out with Jake, they went to spend some father daughter time together." Okay now I know that she is lying as Jake never walks anyway, his car is like his second child, sometimes seemed more like the first with the way he treated it. I push my way into the house as something was up. _

_"Now I know I have seen you in over a year but we both know that I am not buying that since his car is in the driveway." I can see that she is about to say something but I stop her as I know what she is going to say "He doesn't go away without that car, Mum and you know it. Where's my sister?" Okay now I am getting pissed off, which has caused me to yell that last part because something is up. _

_I hear a bang coming from where my sister's room is. I rush over to the door as I hear my mum shouting. "Just leave them alone, she needs to learn to be good." What type of sick person who let their kid get hurt, that band sounded like someone falling. _

_I try to open the door but it's locked, I don't want to bust it down without good reason so I yell through the door. " Han if you need help yell out, do whatever you need to yell out for me to break down this fucking door." _

_I wait for what seems like hours but clearly are minutes when I hear someone yell out in pain before I hear my sister "JOE PLEASE HELP ME!" My mum tried to stop me for some unknown reason but I bust the door in with one kick but I wasn't prepared for what I saw in the room. _

_Jake, Hannah's dad standing over the bed with his pants off as he held Hannah to the bed. "Son of a bitch" was the only words that I said before I rushed over and slammed Jake's head into the wall before tossing him across the room. Being a bodyguard I am use to having to toss people. I didn't stop there as I went over and laid into the bastard with rights and lefts as my so called mother tried to stop me. _

_I wanted to kill that sick pervert for what he was about to do to her or at least I hope that was the first time he tried it. I have never been this mad in my life but one thing snapped me back to from that place. "Please, Joe, don't kill him, I need you more then you need to kill him." my sister managed to get out and that was when I knew she was right. _

_I managed to stop myself from doing anything more and Jake just yelled at me "What the hell are you do, you psycho? You just bust into MY house and attack me like that" I looked at him and was about to hit him again but my sister moved the end of the bed and grabbed me before I got the chance. She could tell what I was going to do. _

_"Well maybe if you weren't such a sick bastard then I wouldn't need to teach you that you don't fucking touch MY sister like that or else. The next tim... actually fuck that, Han get your stuff, you are leaving." I stare at my mum, who I am disgusted by at the moment and my sister's dad who I really want to beat the crap out of. _

_My Mother looks shocked by what I said "Please Joe, don't take away my daughter." I just stare at her and shake my head. How can you even call her your daughter as you let that monster do this to her. I just can't bare then to even be in the same room as her. "Look we'll go downstairs and talk it out." She says as she tried her hardest to change my mind not going to work but I do have some stuff to say so I nod by stay back to let my sister know a few things. _

_She looks so scared as I turn to her, I don't know if it's because of what has happened or if she scared of me. I know that I was really laying into Jake, he was pretty banged up but I look at my sister. I take out my wallet, I have about $1300 in there as I was going to buy my sister some stuff that she said she needed. I hand her the money as I take out a pen from her desk and get a notepad and write an address on it. "If you for any reason think that something has happened to me, get your stuff and head to this address, tell them what happened and who you are to Nathan. He'll make sure nothing happens. I'll be quick and then we are out of here." I smile as I give my sister a hug before I head to deal with this mess._

"I hope you guys don't mind that it was this address I gave, I mean I know we were on speaking terms but I trust you with her you know. Also this may be why my sister will try not to be alone with you Nate, it's nothing personal. She just doesn't like any men at the moment." I know this sounds like I am begging, well I am because who knows what could happen. I want my sister not to have deal with any of my drama.

Haley hadn't looked at me since I said how I found Hannah in the room. There was a knock at the front door as Jamie must have opened the door as I hear my sister asking if I was there. Hannah walked into the room a little nervously as I could tell she was maybe a little scared about what could happen. "I hope you didn't mind.. I just got worried about what happened." I walk over and give her a hug as I want to just take everything away.

**HALEY POV**

I really should be mad at Joe for everything that he has done to Brooke but I can't help but fell sorry for him too. He looks so much different to the guy that I knew all those years ago, actually he doesn't look that different to when I first met him. It's like he has went backwards after that spilt from Brooke. "Look for what it's worth, I am really sorry that I have caused any problems with you, Hales and even you Nate but to be honest, you deserve them." he said with a smile as he walks his sister over to see next to him.

"I am sorry to hear about everything that happened to you, Hannah, is there anything I can get you?" Nathan said, I guess the father in him most be pretty disgusted to hear about what her dad did. He looks worried that he is scaring her as she is kinda curled up into Joe.

She pops her head out and tries to smile as she answer my husband "No thank you, sir." She looks so vulnerable as she said that. I can understand why he wants to bring her somewhere he knows people will look out for her. Despite our issues, Joe is still one of our friends even if I think he is an ass.

"Where are you guys staying? I kinda understand that this all happened quick and I am guessing you haven't even had time to find a place to stay." I had to know where they were staying because I didn't want to send them out without a place to sleep. Someone that has been through what Hannah has needs to be in a place that won't have people coming in and out all of the time that she doesn't know.

Joe looks about as he smiles at his sister, Jamie comes into the room before he can answer him and looks at Hannah. "Why are you sad? Has someone hurt you?" he asks as he looks at Hannah who is about ready to cry.

I kinda don't want Jamie to know about what happened as he is took young for that "Jamie, it's rude to ask that. I am sorry he doesn't like to see people sad."

I was about to get up and take him out of the room but Hannah seems to smile and look at Jamie "It's nothing to worry about, just had a nightmare in the car and need my brother here. I'm Hannah, what's your name, Cutie?"

I was kinda shocked by how she was, a minute ago she looked like she was ready to hide in Joe's arm and now she seems to be talking to my son. "I'm Jamie, I was about to play my Wii and I thought you may want to join me."

"Sure, why don't you go and set it up and I'll join you." she said as Jamie rushes to the other room to set up his Wii. "It was nice to meet you, Haley and it's nice to meet you again Nathan. Sorry about how I acted, just been a rough week."

"No problem, you better hurry up because Jamie isn't one to play fair on the Wii, he may try to add cheat codes when you are in here, Hannah." My husband says as she smiles and heads out of the room.

"Oh one more thing, please call me Han. Everyone else does." She says as she turned to us before spinning out and running to Jamie. She seemed so nice but I need to remember that I am anger at her brother.

"So where are you guys staying?" I say again as I wait for him to finally answer me.

"Well I plan to at the motel or maybe a hotel until I get the right house." He said as he seemed to have thought this out, well apart from the part where he is planning to stay in a hotel or motel which will surely scare the hell out of Hannah.

"No, you're not." I look at him and fold my arms across my chest to let him know that I mean business, he should know better by now not to mess with me. "You can not st..."

"Look I am staying here and nothing going to change that. If Brooke has a problem with me being here then tough. I need to put the needs of my sister first ahead of whatever Brooke wants." He said as he was defending why he was here. "Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here, I'll get Han and go."

"You will sit your ass down before I kick it." I say as I really wasn't in the mood for any overdrama stuff today. "If you would let me finish what I was going to stay is that you can not stay in hotel or even motel with people that Hannah doesn't know. I mean you saw the way that she was with Nathan and I doubt it will be the last time that she will be like with him either." He seems to understand what I was getting at finally, no wonder he had to cheat in high school... no wait he said that to cover for Brooke. "You two should stay here with Nathan and me. She seems to get along with Jamie and well she may not be great with Nathan. I am sure in time she will be."

He smiles at me and I know that he wasn't expecting that today, hell I wasn't expecting that today when I woke up this morning. "Thank you, look if me staying here is a problem then I will go right away." He says as Nathan laughs.

"Problem, really the amount you eat, of course you are going to be problem. We are going to need to triple our food shop just for you alone, Joe." Joe laughs as Nathan stands up and walks over to him. "Now from what I know there is meant to be a NBA game on today so why don't we get some beers and watch it. That is if it's okay with Hales first."

Nice safe, Nathan. I smile at him as I know that he has been missing hanging out with a guy since Lucas has moved. "Of course it is Nathan. Just make sure to clean up the mess after you."

They both head to the fridge to grab a beer before they head up to space room to watch the game since they didn't want to move Hannah and Jamie as they were having fun. However I know that this is just the start of thinks here in Tree Hill, I really should warn Brooke that Joe is back. Even if I have called a truce for his sister's sake, he was still an ass to Brooke before.

**BROOKE POV**

I can't believe how fast this has happened, well maybe not that fast since I did kinda dance about the whole thing with Julian but to be getting married to him is a massive step. I wish I could honestly say that I didn't have doubts about it but I know that there always going to be a part that wishes that Joe was here with me. I look over to Julian and that goes away as I think about how much I love him and want to be with him but when he isn't there, my thoughts return to thinking why Joe cheated on me, why I wasn't enough for him.

I know that when I wake up he will be gone but I know that he will be back. It's going to be hard you know to deal without having him here but soon I will be Mrs Brooke Baker... okay that maybe not a very good name maybe Mrs Brooke Davis-Baker or maybe I should just talk him into me keeping my own name. I mean I do love him but Brooke Baker sounds like some Marvel super hero or something like that.

I really need a drink as I head downstairs I should check my phone too, I've had it off all day because I wanted to spend the day with Julian. I look at the phone and see that Haley has called a number of times, not like tutor girl to phone this many times. Maybe it has something to do with Jamie's birthday party tomorrow. It's not too late to call her yet so I dial her number and wait for her to pick up. "Hello, Brooke?"

"Well who else would it be using my phone, Tutor Mum. So what's the panic this time? Ran out of paper cups or something for tomorrow's party." I know that wasn't true as a few days ago, she basically brought every paper cup in the shop. Man she was sure going to make sure that everyone had plenty to drink at this party.

"Well really just something you should know and I know how you are going to react but please let me explain." Okay that wasn't what I was expecting so what happened, her and Nathan had a fight again and they need me to slap some sense into them. "You know that I am on your side on this but really I didn't have much of a choice. Joe is staying here with his sister." Okay now that was shocking, the man that fixed my heart after the whole Lucas/Peyton thing and then broke it is staying with two of my best friends. The reasons better be good as Haley starts to talk again.

**TBC **

**A/N: So So about this chapter to be honest with you but got a lot of stuff that I need out of the way. **

**What will happen at the party tomorrow? **

**How will Joe react to learning that Brooke is going to marry someone else? **

**How will Brooke react to Joe simply being there? **

**How will Julian feel about Joe being there? **

**All that you can find out in the next chapter. **

**Feedback is more then welcome and well any pointers too would be welcome too.**


	3. Ignorance

**IGNORANCE**

**JOE POV**

Well I hate being up this early and I hate having to shop but Hannah did have a point that I couldn't go to a birthday party for a kid without getting him a gift. The problem was what to get him, I mean I knew he had a lot and I kinda asked Haley roughly what he getting and he alot. I am tempted just to put 200 dollars in a card and let him buy his own stuff but Hannah wouldn't let me.

In fact she dragged my ass out of my bed to come to a toy shop to get him something, like I know what a kid wants for his birthday. I don't even know what he is like as I did only meet him last night before he went to bed. Still she dragged me all about the shop until she saw that there was an offer on lego toys. Hannah must have picked a lot out as it came to over $100, I guess she wanted me to make up for the for all the missed birthday's that I have missed.

We got to the car as I load the toys in the boot of the car as she gets into the front seat. She turns on the radio as I roll my eyes. I get back into the car and put I am about to put my seatbeat on as I see that Han is crying. I quickly give her a hug. "Shhh don't cry, you are safe now."

It eats me up inside that she is like this, what hurts me more is that it is likely all my fault, if I never left then I would have protected her. I would have made sure that she would have never had to put up with that monster touching her. Even if I had to kill him.

"It's okay, Joe, sometimes I just get scared when I hear a certian song." She always does this when I find her crying, playing it off like it's nothing.

"I hate when you act like this, it's okay to be scared Hannah, you have been through a lot. It's over though, you do know that. I will never let him touch you again, I swear to you." She looks up at me and I am unsure if she believes it or not. I don't know what he had told her because the sister I knew was stronger then this. I just had to be there for her now more then ever.

"I know but I still worry, it's only been a few weeks, Joe. I have had to deal with him for years. I promise if I worry I will talk to you. I love you, bro." I let her go but not before I give her a kiss on the forehead. I know this is going to be tough and I know that this is my fault too. I shouldn't have went with my dad, I should have been the big brother that everyone thinks I am.

**BROOKE POV**

Okay so I get why Joe is staying with Haley, really I do and my heart does go out to his sister but that doesn't mean I have to like him. I mean the guy broke my heart and while it did drive me to make Clothes over Bros even bigger, it still hurt.

However today isn't about me and my issue with Joe, it's about my epic godson and his birthday. I don't what anything to ruin this day either, I am going to saw Haley my ring and we are going to be jumping up and down like teenagers. It is going to be great.

I arrive at the Naley household looking forward to the party, of course Tutor Mum had roped me into helping set up but nothing I don't mind doing for Jamie to make his party great. I get the gift for Jamie out of the car before I head up to help out with the party.

It went okay the place looks great after me, Haley and Nathan was done with the place. It was just prefect. That when there was a knock at the door and Nathan opened it to show that it was Joe and clearly his sister standing there. They had bags with him clearly gifts for Jamie. Not that I think Jamie will like him over me but I just don't want him around me.

I want to the kitchen as Joe walked upstairs as fast as possible pulling his sister with him, who looked star struck to see me or something. Haley walks into the kitchen with me. "Still hard to see him huh?" She said which was kinda an understatment to say the least.

"Not because I still have feelings for him, Hales but because looking at him reminds me of all the hurt he caused me." I frown as I remember what it was like in those weeks after we broke up. "Anyway I have news that I should have told you from the moment I got here. Well you know how Julian is off filming a movie, well before he went he asked me to marry him and well." I hold up the ring that he gave me as Haley scream out as she looked at the ring.

"I can't say that I wasn't expecting that, Brooke but nice to see you are happy. I know it must be hard for him being way for so long but trust me, it can work. Look at me and Nathan." She could see that I was worried and I was but still I can't help and think that it isn't the same as them.

"Well at least the NBA has a off season, Apparently Hollywood doesn't" I said as Haley comes over to give me a hug, I know that I shouldn't think bad of Julian, he has been great through everything but I just don't want to be hurt again.

"Look, I understand that after what happened with Luke and Joe, that you are worried but Julian isn't going to cheat on you. You know that." Well I thought I knew that Joe won't either, he was always there for me but I guess I didn't know him that well.

I was about to say something when Joe walked into the kitchen, he didn't look all that comfortable about being there. "Look, I know you hate me Brooke but my sister is a massive fan and is bugging me to let her come and met you. I won't let her if you are just going to be a bitch to her though" Okay that was new, I think I have a right to be a bitch to him, maybe not his sister but to him yeah.

"You think so little of me to be a bitch to someone I barely know, Joe. Seriously you are freaking kidding me. Sure I hate you with every bone in my body but I won't hate your sister." I look away as I remember what Hales told me about what happened to her. "Especially after what Hales told me about what happened to her."

Joe looked shocked and rolled his eyes as he looked at Haley. "You told her." he didn't yell but I knew that he was pretty mad. "I trusted you not to tell her about that, I get she wasn't going to pleased to hear about me saying here but that hasn't nothing to do with her or me. It wasn't yours to tell, Haley."

Look liked gulity and I do get what Joe was getting at but he had no right to speak to Haley like that. "Who do you think you are, Joe? She told me because she was worried about YOUR sister and how I may react to both of you. YOU hurt me so bad that it took me years to let anyone else back in, Joe. She wanted me to know that you had to be here for Hannah."

Joe seemed pretty pissed off but he seemed to understand he was out of order. "Look, I am sorry, Hales. I just don't want everything to feeling sorry for her, she doesn't want that either. Maybe it's not a good idea for either of us to be here for the party."

"You can't do that to Jamie, Joe, you know how much he gets a lot with Hannah, he really wants her here." Haley said as I was shocked and maybe a little jealous of Hannah right now. Okay maybe that was a little wrong of me but I am Jamie's favourtie.

"Fine, Hannah should stay anyway, maybe a party would do her some good." Joe says as he grabs his jacket, can't believe he kept that one though. It was one that I got him for his birthday one year. It's been years and he still has it.

Before Haley could say anything, Joe was out of the door and his car was leaving the driveway, I see a girl who clearly knew what was happening, rush up stairs as that happen. Haley looked sad, "Look Brooke, that is great news and I am thrilled for you, really I am but I should check on Han."

"Sure okay, I understand." Well I am not heartless despite what Joe may think. I see Nathan fixing some of the banners as I walk over to him. "You need to go and get that selfish ass Joe back here. I may not be fond of him but anyone with two eyes can see that his sister needs him right now."

Nate nods and laughs as he was about to head out, "You do know that Joe never meant to hurt you, Brooke. I know it's not my place or anything but it tore him apart to hear how much you were hurting." I know that shouldn't have matter but it did for some reason. "Also sometimes a picture doesn't tell the full story, Brooke." Nate said as he left the house leaving me a little confused by the whole thing.

**JOE POV**

Okay I get it, bad idea to run off without letting my sister know why I am leaving. She is likely thinking I just left her there for good. Man, I am such an ass at times but I need to get myself straight. I know it shouldn't but it hurt to see Brooke be like that with me.

I ended up driving to the rivercourt, where everyone who is running from a problem goes in Tree Hill. I happen to have had a basketball in the boot of my car and I decided to shoot some hops as I was trying to get my mind straight again. I can't be like this for Han's sake, I had to be stronger, I need to be better then this.

I have to admit that all of this has fucked up my jump shot as I missed by a mile, I shake my head as I hear someone bouncing the ball behind me. I turn to see Nathan standing there. Haley likely sent him to get me back. "Look Nate, I just needed to get out of there. Seeing Brooke, it was harder then I thought it would be."

"Well considering the way you left things with her, it was never going to be easy. I mean you can't honestly think that I believe that you cheated on her. I haven't forgotten what happened here one day when me and Luke were trying to sort the whole Peyton, Brooke and Luke mess up." He said and I knew what he was talking about. That was the day that I think both Nathan and Lucas knew how I felt about Brooke.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that asshole and what he has done to her. He was the luckist bastard in the school and he ruined it. He ruined it by cheating on her with her best friend. I know that she wouldn't want me to do this but I can't just let this go.<em>

_I see Lucas and Nathan playing some one on one at the rivercourt, I can tell that Nathan has been given him a hard time but then again they all turn their back on Brooke, maybe not as much as Peyton and Lucas did though. _

_"Hey Joe, what's u..." Nathan never got to finish that sentence as I walked right past him and nailed Lucas with a right hook. Lucas looked shocked but not as much as Nathan did._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are, Lucas? God's gift to women that you have to fucking cheat on Brooke with her best friend. They are tearing themselves apart because of what you and Peyton done. Best Friends for ten years down the fucking drain because your asshole ways, Lucas. You're no better then Dan." Okay maybe a bit far but I am pissed off remember and well putting two best friends against each other is a Dan move._

_"It's none of your business, Joe, I do feel bad about what happened but I am not going to feel bad about having feeling for Peyton." Lucas said as he was picking himself up, god I want to punch him again but Nathan has poisition himself between us. Likely a smart move to avoid a fight._

_"You know the fucking sad thing about this whole thing, Lucas, you just had to say to Brooke about how you felt. She would have let you go with Peyton even if it hurt her. You make me fucking sick, Lucas and I am warning you right here and now if you go away near Brooke and cause her any problem, I will fucking kill you, understand?" I look at him and I know that he does as he has that worried look in his eyes. _

* * *

><p>"Yeah man, I can remember that day, man it felt good to nail Lucas one." I laughed as Nate passed me the ball. I knew why he was there but I wasn't really to go back and get everything threw back in my face.<p>

"You do know that Brooke still has feelings for you, Joe." I look at Nate confused, did he not see how she was with me? She doesn't want anything to do with me. "I know you will find it hard to believe but all that hate isn't just because of that photo, Joe. It's also about how you make her feel. She will never admit it but I see it in her."

"Yeah right, she hates me, can't say I blame her to be honest." I honestly say, I mean if I really thought that Brooke cheated on me then I hate her too, okay I could never hate Brooke but I wouldn't like her as much.

"Well she sent me out here to get your sorry ass back to the party behind Han see that you are gone." Nate says as he smiles, he was right as I head to my car to go back to the party.

**HANNAH POV**

No-one really understand what it feels like, I mean I don't even really know how it feels like. It just feels numb even though I know it's over. I sit in my brother's friend's guest room looking at some clothes that I have with me. Not really sure what to wear to this party, true maybe only a five year old kid party but still doesn't mean a girl can't look her best. I hear a knock on the door and see Haley walk in.

"Hey Hannah, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay?" She says with a smile on her face, I could see the sorry in her eyes and as much as I know it shouldn't annoy me it does. I know that people will feel sorry for me if they find out but it still bugs me a little.

"Yeah I am okay, well okay as I can be considing everything that has happen." I smile back, I know that it will look really forced but that is because it is forced. I don't like people worrying about me all the time, it was bad that happened to me and it will effect me for a while but I don't need people to ask if I am okay every few mins.

"Look I know that you didn't want anyone else to know but I had to tell Brooke." I fooze as she said that name, I prayed that it wasn't Brooke Davis. "I mean I don't know how much you know about her and Joe but stuff happened and well she needed to know why you and him are living here."

I really couldn't hate Haley for that, I knew bits and pieces that Joe told me and understand why Brooke may not want to see me or him. "It's fine, Haley. I kinda wish that she didn't know that I am a freak before she meets me but it's okay, Haley." I can't help but shed a tear as I said that.

Haley didn't waste a second as she walked up and wrapped me in her arms with a massive hug. It felt nice, kinda like how my mother would before everything went wrong. I started to cry a little harder because of that as she stroked my hair. "Shhhh, you are not a freak, Hannah, you are a very brave girl that has been through a lot. I really can not believe that a mother would let her child go through that but it's over now." I could hear the anger in her voice when she talked about my mum and I understand, I am anger at her too.

"It's just hard, I have been told that I am nothing but a dirty little slut all my life, Haley." That was what I was really, sure at the beginning I fought against him but in the end I gave up and let him do what he wanted to me. Worse was that my own body seemed to enjoy it. "I mean it wasn't like I didn't you know when he did it."

"Hannah, even if you did climix during it doesn't mean that you wanted it or that you are a slut. Listen to me, I may not know you very well but from what I have seen, you are nothing but a very sweet young girl who had something very bad done to them." Joe always did say that Haley had a way with words and he was right, she made me feel a bit better with what she said. "Now Joe said something about you wanting to meet Brooke but I am not sure it's a good idea. Joe hurt her badly, Hannah."

I couldn't believe that Haley said that to be honest, Joe would never do anything to hurt someone he cared that much about. The way he talked about Brooke was like she was a angel so I can't believe that. "I can't believe that, Haley. Not that I am calling you a liar but you haven't heard the way he talks about Brooke."

Haley looked a little shocked at me saying that, I guess she never thought about what Joe really thought about Brooke. "Well maybe he didn't mean too but he did, sorry to have to say about your brother. Anyway I am sure that you will meet Brooke but may not be a great idea to talk to her a lot at the moment. I mean she is still a little in shock by the whole Joe coming back here thing."

I nodded as I understand where she is coming from, she was just looking out for her friend after all. I just wish that I could talk to my idol soon.

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Next time: Jamie's party**


End file.
